


Thy Kingdom Come; Introduction

by VAGlNA



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-04 10:30:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18602716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VAGlNA/pseuds/VAGlNA
Summary: The world has been shaking, people are changing, and 12, newly created humans have been chosen to save not only Greece, but mankind. It's cliche of course, but whether they end the battle victorius, or dead, depends on their fights along the way.





	1. Chapter 1

Mount Olympus, a paradise in the clouds, many dreamed of being able to even step foot up there, willing to trade nearly anything just for a few minutes with the gods.

But they never learned the truth of the city in the clouds.

Many gods lived amongst each other, definetely not by choice. Their hatred, incestuous, and crude faces hid behind kind, loving, beautiful and generous masks. It was shameful how these narcissists, praised by their own creations, forced them the follow rules they themselves couldn't bear to stick to. No one in Olympus was without fault, but each treated themselves as if they were the purest, most perfect creatures to ever grace the skies. 

Aphrodite was vain, and murderous whenever anyone dared threaten her beauty, Zeus roared with infidelity, cheating on his wives whenever he could in many forms, letting his lovers face the cruel punishment forced upon them by Hera herself. Hera, was a jealous and mislead woman, causing unmerciful punishment upon woman who were unknowingly seduced by the man she laid in a bed with. No god was without fault, but still refused to call themselves human, bestowing sometimes cruel and unfair punishments upon the god made beings.

But, this is not a story, just of the gods, but also, the constellations in the sky up above. 

The stars in the sky birthed many constellations, some telling the story of fallen heros, others depicting the gifts bestowed by the gods to humans, all of these of course, were beautiful, and adored by the gods of the sky, but there were 12 that stood out to them the most.

They were loved so much by the Titan, Prometheus, that he grabbed them from the sky himself, placing a single star from each of them in the center of a mound of clay, shaping each from hand. Each creation was beautiful, so beautiful that it was difficult to hide them from the hard to please gods, but not impossible. They hid well for many generations, avoiding the watchful eye of the people of Olympus. But, the safe life of the 12 couldn't last forever. One of them dared to speak out, and oppose the gods. Standing in the town square of Athens, Athenas city, he stood proud, his voice reaching the Heavens themselves.

"The gods, beautiful and true yes? They are telling you a lie! They are vile, crude, and jealous beings! Hogging Mount Olympus, just to sin and sin." His words angered Zeus, his anger shaking the Earth herself. Now being brought to light of the the 12, he stopped at no end to capture them.

One by one, two by two, he captured them, hoping to rid of each and everyone. He ripped the stars out of each of their bodies. Their hearts stopped beating as their very souls were robbed from them, forever belonging to Hades. He threw the stars, each one landing in different places of the Earth. They turned from people to simple mounds of clay. 

Nyx, goddess of the moon morned her children of the night, not knowing, that they would some day return...


	2. Chapter 1.

The sky was dark, and the world stood still. Until something hit, the city of Athens, no, the country of Greece began to shake violently.

People rushed out of homes, arms full of whatever they could grab, parents were rushing for their small children, abandoned children crying for help, it was hell. Bunkers began to fill to the brim as people contorted themselves to fit. The strongest worked to save people from debris, doing the best they could. Both religious and non prayed to a single god, begging for help from a higher power to spare either themselves, the people of the island or family members. But no matter how many times they prayed,, the screams didn't grow quieter, the land didn't stop shaking, nor did the ringing in your ears fade. No, nothing would stop this, it would go on forever. Many mothers died, selfishly holding children in their arms, as the tiny babes sobbed, not understanding why this was happening, and wanting it all to be better, their ears bleeding as their eyes filled repeatedly with water. Many voices called out many different words, but one suddenly became clear as they all became desperate "Stop, Stop, STOP. "

Awaking from the more than realistic nightmare, the woman immediately began to shake her husband awake, praying he wouldn't be too brash with her. Sensing her fear immediatly, he awoke, holding her in his strong arms. "My darling, what have you seen?" he asked, knowing that she only awoke him in the most dire situations, and her sweaty shaky body was a result of one of her visions. "Oh my love, it was terrible...I couldn't bare to see anymore, but I couldn't wake up, I was so afraid it was real...and that I'd never see you again.." she said, her hand gently caressing his chiseled face. With a deep sigh, she explained in great detail what she'd seen.     
He took a deep breath, climbing out of bed. "Zeus needs to here this..we'll tell him in the morning, rest" he said noticing her worried eyes fluttering shut and awake. "Oh Prometheus, you treat me so well" she whispered before falling into another slumber, hopefully dreamless.

He smiled until her eyes shut for the final time that night. But when they shut his eyes held a hint of sadness, his wife held such a burden he shared, and she told him about his own creations, but how? Hadn't Zeus banished them to the corners of the earth? This didn't make any sense.  But before he would call Zeus, he would call the woman who mourned the 12 more than he had.

He quietly went to the lower level of his home, and grabbed the phone. It rang silently, and right before the dial tone went off, a tired, cold voice answered. "Hello?" it sighed with aching and sleepiness. 

"I hate to bother you, but, I know this will be the only time I can call. It's about.....the 12." he could hear a small gasp, then a cough. "Call me back tomorrow night..." the voice said. "Nyx....I'm afraid we don't have that much time.". Before he could even hear anything, not even a breath, the phone had been disconnected.


	4. Chapter 2.

As the sun rose, so did Prometheus' worries, he couldn't tell Zeus, no he liked his head, and it would be an entire day before he could speak to Nyx again. 

The paranoia was eating at his soul. He couldn't keep something this large hidden for long. There was a threat coming soon, and they had to be revived if there was any hope of stopping it. He wanted to protect his creations, and hoped that even Hades would understand. To distract himself, he decided to seek out conversation with his brother, Epimethus, who he trusted more than anyone else. 

He began to stroll to his home, nervous and jittery, he looked around every corner, every turn, afraid that Zeus would strike divine punishment in him for even thinking about it. He was estatic when he arrived, knocking on his door with gusto. It was some time before the door opened, but before he did, he heard......laughing? It wasn't just one voice. It was two.

And one was surprisingly female. Prometheus knocked a bit more furiously when there was no answer. After some shuffling, a door was opened. Expecting Empimetheus, the old man was shocked to see a pale face that shined with beauty. Her cold blue eyes sparkled with curiosity, her plump pink lips were turned into a small smile, and it was all framed by long blonde hair. Prometheus whispered a small apology to his wife for staring. "Um, is Empimetheus in? I apologize for bothering you, um, madam." He couldn't find the words he meant to say, if only he had no eyes. 

The womans lips turned into a small pout, she placed a slender finger under his peach fuzz covered chin, lifting it slightly. "Shame, I would've loved if you were a guest of mine. You know, I wouldn't mind sneaking you in." she leaned in closer, and pulled away with a wink. "Empi! Someones here to see you." she yelled before stepping out of the way to let him in. He thanked her before quickly walking past her, trying to avoid staring at her more. It was a futile attempt. His brother must've worshipped her, there was pictures of her figure and face all around the room. Where was that old fool?! 

His wishes must've been heard, because with the clanking of objects and a cane, his brother entered. He stood proudly, in his red, silk robe, his beard barely reaching his neck and his dark, gray spotted hair was slicked back, making him look more like an old raccoon instead of a tall handsome man. He smiled once he saw who the guest was "Oh dear Prometheus, brother! What brings you to mi casa?" He smiled opening his arms wide as he practically collapsed into him. Prometheus couldn't help but laugh as he returned the hug to his brother. "I'll get you some snacks, I have a feeling you'll be here a while" and before anyone could object, the beautiful woman left the room.

"What have you come to see for?" He smiled, plopping into his chair with a smile that Helios jealous for not having something as bright and orange. Prometheus sighed, rubbing the back of his neck "Empimetheus, I'm sorry to say that this news is far from good." He said looking at his brother, whose smile fell. His face turned serious as he leaned in, eager to hear the news. Prometheus then went into great detail, explaining the dream, and what his wife had saw, and his plan to tell Nyx, then Zeus. He would've finished but then the beautiful woman entered again, she handed them both a small snack plate, she smiled at Empimetheus, placing her soft hand on his face and placing a kiss on his lips, he smiled, but it was to prevent her worry. As soon as she left he became serious again.

"You're crazy, we can't speak to Nyx, let alone Zeus! You know how they feel about us, especially after your dumb fire thing!" He said, glaring at him. Prometheus couldn't help but touch the scar over his pancreas with a pained look on his face, he was punished badly for his mistake, but that wasn't the matter at hand. He shook off the thought. "This is serious. Not only Greece, but the islands surrounding it, as well as the rest of the world. Is in trouble, and we need to prevent that as best as we can, for this calamity is a threat to the gods as well." He said with a shake in his voice. Empimetheus' face contorted into a look of real fear, what could be so powerful that it challenges the gods? He didn't want to find out. He stood up, "Pandora!" He wouldn't take this any longer. "Please say goodbye to our guest with me?" Prometheus' displayed sadness, he understood though. He wouldn't want his quiet life disturbed with nonsense of something being stronger than the gods. He stood up, put on his best smile, and shook her hand, before leaving. As the door shut, he felt a sorrow hard for even Hera to feel.

He returned home, alone. He sat in a chair in his living room, his eyes about to fill with tears, he could only feel failure. 

But then the phone rang, he answered, "Hello?" he couldn't cover the sadness in his voice, but then, the voice spoke.

"Prometheus? I can only talk now, so it must be quick" whispered voice, it sounded urgent, but quiet.

"Nyx..."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Constructive criticism welcome :)


End file.
